


can you stay?

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pointless fluff, its just soonhoon cuddling, junhui is mentioned, there are Feelings but not enough to be considered angsty, they're in college but its not really a college au, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: jihoon wakes up with an arm draped over his waist.





	can you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids its me again this time with a plotless drabble thats just boys cuddling and being sweet
> 
> SO serious talk idk if you read my other works or no but still: im going through the painful End Of Semester period at college so im kinda drowning in work so i just dont have time nor much inspiration to write stuff for my other fics so thing will be a little slower okay everything will go back to normal after dec 14th
> 
> yike i talk a lot.  
> enjoy!!

Jihoon woke up with an arm draped over his waist.

He blinked twice to get accostumed with the light coming from the window and yawned. He tried to get up from the bed — which was not his — but the other person tightened their hold on his waist.

It wasn't a random person, Jihoon knew that. He recalled what had happened the day before, thank you very much.

(He also would recognize any aspect of the person cuddling him in a heartbeat.)

He grabbed the person's arm and shook it lightly. "Soonyoung, wake up."

The other merely hummed and held Jihoon closer.

Jihoon sighed. Staying over didn't seem like a bad idea yesterday, when he had came to Soonyoung's house to work on a group project but got so caught up in their work that, when they decided to stop for the day, it was too late for him to go back home.

He had asked Soonyoung if he could stay over, to which the taller responded with a "we've been friends for more than four years, of course you can stay over" paired with a bright smile and a double thumbs up. Jihoon made sure to text his roommate, Junhui, that he would be staying over Soonyoung's house and would be back in the morning — Junhui was known for worrying a little too much about his friends.

"I'll take the couch", Soonyoung had offered. "You can sleep on my bed."

"No! I can sleep on the couch, you don't need to give up on you bed."

"I insist."

"I insist more!"

"Well, I-" he paused, seemingly thinking for a moment. "What if both of us sleep on the bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a queen size bed, there's enough space. Wait, does it make you uncomfortable? If it does, I can take the couch and-"

"No one is sleeping on the goddamn couch, okay?" Jihoon snapped. "Are you sure there's enough space for both of us on the bed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. We can share the bed."

"Cool."

And that's how they ended up on the current situation. Well, not really — Jihoon had no idea why they were cuddling when they made sure to keep a comfortable distance and have their backs facing each other when they fell asleep.

(He had also no idea why his heart was beating so fast.)

"Soonyoung, I'm serious, wake up."

"But you're comfy." his voice was rough from having just woken up. "Five more minutes."

"I need to get back home."

"Do you have something to do?"

"Yes! Uh, probably... okay, I don't."

"Then can you stay?"

Jihoon tried to ignore the fondness in Soonyoung's voice and pretended his face wasn't colored a beet red because of the other's words.

"You're really sleepy, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't ask for someone to keep cuddling you if you weren't."

"First of all", Soonyoung poked Jihoon's stomach with the hand that was thrown over the shorter's waist. " _I'm_ cuddling _you_. Second of all, I'm not that sleepy."

Jihoon chuckled. "Your voice says otherwise."

"Yours isn't any better."

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. They spent a while in silence and Jihoon thought Soonyoung might have fallen asleep again until he felt the other nuzzling his neck softly. He felt like his insides had turned to mush.

"What are you doing?" he managed to ask without stuttering.

"Being affectionate."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Jihoon felt a light kiss on the back of his neck and a shiver running down his spine.

"You're the best, Ji. I'm glad you're here with me. Not only now, but, like, always. You're always by my side and supporting me in your own weird way, and I'm thankful for that." Soonyoung's voice was almost a whisper, as if he was telling a secret.

Jihoon turned around fully, still held in the other boy's embrace, and was now facing him. _Too close_ , his brain screamed, red lights flashing inside his head. He shouldn't indulge in whatever was going on, or he might end up falling further for the taller boy.

"What was that all for?" he asked, voice wavering.

"I feel like I don't tell you enough how important you are." Soonyoung brushed Jihoon's hair away from his forehead. "I know you have doubts sometimes, and I should remind you more often of how much you mean to me. To all our friends."

"Okay but... why now? There are better places to, you know, appreciate your friends or whatever."

"I don't know, it just felt like the right moment."

He couldn't continue talking because he was interrupted by a hug. Jihoon was burying his face in his chest and, even though he wasn't crying, the hurricane of emotions could be clearly observed, running through the shorter's mind.

"Thank you." his voice was muffled by the fabric of Soonyoung's sweater. "You mean a lot to me, to us, as well."

"I love you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon froze. Slowly, he lifted his head from where it was previously nested and gave Soonyoung a questioning look. "Love?"

"Yeah."

"What... What type of love?"

"Lots of types. The friendly type, the protective type, the supportive type..."

The younger's eyes flickered to Soonyoung's lips briefly and he only had time to think fuck it before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together in a quick peck.

After opening his eyes again, he gave the older a shy, but expectant, look. "That type too?"

His answer came in form of hands cupping his face and lips pressed lovingly against his, this time slow and full of feelings.

They pressed their foreheads together after breaking the kiss, both smiling like idiots.

"So", Soonyoung started, hugging Jihoon closer and resting his chin on top of the other boy's head — not before kissing his forehead. "Do you want to get up? I can drive you home."

He felt Jihoon shake his head. "Can we stay here?"

"So you want to have a lazy day?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then." Soonyoung pulled the bed covers closer to them to keep their warmth. "Lazy day it is."

 

Jihoon really needed to text his roommate again to warn him he was going to be home just a little later.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy so that was it i hope you liked this mushy bundle of words!!! feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading ✨


End file.
